Sólo tú eliges tu destino
by Nadryl
Summary: [¿Cómo pudiste tomar esta decisión ahora? Ni siquiera te despediste antes.] te preguntó entre sollozos. Una confesión jamás hecha. Una carta con una disculpa por la decisión tomada. Es un Kai x OC.


Hola a todos. Esta vez vengo con otro fic, pero...¡Esperen! Quiero aclarar que este fic NO ES MIO. Es de una amiga que conozco de otro foro cuyo nombre es Kris. Sentí la necesidad de publicar el fic, porque es uno de los pocos fics que he leído y que me han fascinado. Es por eso que le pedí permiso a ella de publicarlo aquí. A ella le debemos todo el crédito por su trabajo, ya que a mi parecer es muy buena escritora. Todos los reviews serán enviados a ella, y de antemano ella se los agracecerá. Disfrútenlo.

**Nota**: Supuestamente es un Kai x OC, Yami es la hermana de Kai. Es posible que esta aclaración haya sobrado, pero nunca está de más, por si acaso n.nU

"**Solo tú eliges tú destino"**  
por: Kris

Esa frase, esas palabras que me hacen pensar... pensar en lo que hoy vivo, el camino que elegí... elegí sufrir... por ser tan tonta, tan orgullosa, por creer que era lo mejor para ti... qué equivocada estaba. Si te lo hubiera dicho antes de que todo esto pasara... fue un grave error... un error que ya no podré remediar... porque el "hubiera" no existe y tú mas que nadie lo sabe...

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, la vez que te conocí...  
No fue amor a primera vista, en un principio te ignoré, porque creía que ya te conocía pensando que eras el típico chico frívolo y creído... en ese momento no me imaginaba que después me enamoraría de ti. Conforme te iba conociendo más me atraías, quería saber mas de ti, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de tus virtudes y defectos; aunque de estos no encontrara muchos...amaba tu forma de ser; tan frío pero cálido en el fondo, amaba tu forma de caminar, tu forma de vestir, esa bella bufanda blanca que cubre tu deseable cuello, tu hermoso y perfumado cabello bicolor, los curiosos triángulos azules que adornan tu cara, esos tentadores labios, y sobre todo, tu bello mirar; esos ojos rojo-oscuro que miran con frivolidad me dejan hechizaba, encantada por su belleza y llena de envidia por las personas tan cercanas a ti... pero eso jamás te lo dije, mucho menos te lo mostré, disfracé ese amor por simple amistad que me costó mucho obtener de ti.

Todos me lo decían... decían que debía decírtelo, que te declarara mi amor, pero yo de tonta solo lo ignoraba, decía que no me gustabas, fingía no amarte... ¿y por que lo hacia?. ¿Por qué?... Ray me lo dijo: Me sentía poca cosa para ti, creía que no era digna de ti, pensaba que no merecía tanto... tenía razón. Ray sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Por más virtudes que encontraba en ti, más lejos te veía de mi lado... te creía imposible...  
Y desde que Ray me dijo eso, no pensaba en otra cosa... ¿De verdad podrías ser para mí?. ¿También me amarías tanto como yo a ti?. ¿Te haría feliz?... no estaba segura y aunque odiaba la idea de perderte no podía decírtelo, y no era por pena, era miedo... miedo a que no te fuera correspondida, prefería amarte en silencio a que me rompieras el corazón. Prefería ser tu admiradora en secreto y para desahogarme escribía cartas para ti, en las que escribía mis sentimientos... todo lo que sentía por ti estaba ahí escrito... y por eso las quemaba al sentirme en paz. No quería que supieras todo lo que siento por ti, definitivamente no lo quería...

Pasó el tiempo y el amor que sentía por ti aún seguía encendido, pero aún no cambiaba la forma en que te trataba, ni como te veía. Yo seguía con el juego de sólo ser tu amiga y con eso me bastaba, al menos eso creía, era suficiente para sentirme bien, y tú no mostrabas interés en ninguna otra chica, eso me hacia sumamente feliz...  
Hasta que ella llego a tu vida. Vi como se conocieron, le salvaste la vida al quitarla de en medio de la calle, estaban a punto de atropellarla. La abrazaste y la miraste con unos ojos distintos, una mirada que jamás había visto... ella también te miro de esa forma... yo no sabía que pensar. Se quedaron así unos momentos, luego interrumpí y te alejé de ella con el pretexto de que teníamos que llegar a casa antes de que tu hermana Yami se preocupara. Antes de irnos te preguntó tu nombre y tú le preguntaste el suyo... Ella era Misao...

Al llegar a tu casa todos te vieron cambiado, algo te pasaba y yo sabía bien que era... era esa chica, esa tal Misao. Pensabas en ella, viste algo en ella que te fascinó, te encantó, como lo que yo vi en ti. Pero... ¿Por qué me sentía así? Acaso estaba... ¿celosa?. ¿de esa... esa chica que acababas de conocer?. ¿Cómo? Tu no te enamorarías así de sencillo... ¿o si?  
Todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos me cuestionaban. Tantas preguntas que solo el tiempo respondería, no dejaban de bombardear mi mente.

No pude dormir esa noche que pasé en la habitación de Yami y me atreví a ir a tu recámara, a verte... como si fuera la única y última oportunidad para poder apreciar tu belleza... ahí estabas, durmiendo placidamente, podía escuchar tu respirar profundo y sereno... con la luz de la luna iluminando tu habitación podía ver en tu cama, las sabanas dibujando tu cuerpo terminando hasta tu pecho, tu pálida piel se veía tan cálida y acogedora; bien podría confundirse con la luz plateada de la luna, tus ojos cerrados mostraban tranquilidad, tu rostro fuera de esos triángulos azules tan curiosos mostraban mas limpieza y pureza y esos labios entre abiertos; moviéndolos levemente como si hablaras entre sueños... no pude dejar de mirarte, de admirarte como tantas veces lo he hecho, de sentir cómo me ruborizaba al verte tan cerca ... "Te deseaba"... en ese momento solo podía pensar en eso. Era tan tentador querer abrazarte, besarte... ¡no se!... sentí la necesidad de dormir contigo... pero... ¿Para qué me hago ilusiones? Estas tan lejos de mi... Tú mereces más que una simple mortal como yo... yo no soy nada para ti, eso era seguro.

Llegó la mañana, con un clima perfecto; soleado y a la vez fresco... aun así no quería levantarme, había olvidado dormir por tratar de responder a todas esas dudas que llegaron a mi cabeza, y ni siquiera pude responder a mas de una. Resignada me levanté solo para verte ahí sentado, pensativo como siempre... ¿como siempre? A mí no me engañas, no era como siempre, claro que no. Tu mirada te delataba, tu pensabas en... ella... entonces... ¿Te agradó esa chica?... ¿ella era... algo especial para ti?...  
Sentí una horrible sensación en el pecho. Una inmensa tristeza llego a mí y cuando estaba a punto de llorar volteaste a verme; como si apenas te hubieras dado cuenta de mi presencia. Bajé la mirada y me retiré deprisa. Todas esas preguntas que dejé a un lado regresaron insistentes, ansiosas por que hallara la respuesta de cada una. En todo el día fingí no saber nada de lo que pasaba, ocupándome en disfrutar del día con Yami.  
En la tarde saliste a dar uno de tus acostumbrados paseos solitarios, y como siempre sin decirlo, pero yo me di cuenta de tu salida.

Sin darnos cuenta llegó la noche, desafortunadamente para mí y Yami. Ya tenía que irme a casa y al salir te vimos llegar. No estabas solo, estabas con esa chica, esa tal Misao. Yami notó mis celos pero no quería que tú lo notaras. Rápidamente, me despedí sin mirarte a los ojos y me marché.

Acogedora y segura oscuridad, delicioso aroma a tranquilidad, penetrante pero deseable dolor, deseos y lamentos, preguntas sin respuestas, verdades engañosas... todo pasaba tan rápido por mi cabeza mientras, sentada en mi cama a oscuras, lloraba desesperada de no entender que sentía¿qué pasaba conmigo?... Recordaba esa escena... tú con Misao, no me molestaba mucho el que estuvieras con ella, no le hacías mucho caso, pero... la mirabas de esa manera, con una calidez rara en ti... si, eso era lo que más me dolía...  
Sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión sobre todo esto ¿Y cómo saber qué hacer?... como casi siempre, Ray me ayudo dándome consejos pero yo debía saber qué era lo que quería para mí y para ti, Kai...  
Lo pensé por mucho tiempo pero al fin decidí... En esos días conocíamos mejor a Misao, solía visitarte mucho. Notaba como te miraba y te trataba, en muchos aspectos era mejor que yo pero lo que me importaba era lo que tú pensabas de ella... no dejabas de apreciarla, de verdad la querías y aunque me doliera, cumplí mi decisión, dejé que ella se acercara más a ti, que fuera tu novia y deseaba que un día se casaran... mi decisión fue darte lo que amas, porque descubrí que yo vivía por tu felicidad y nada más. Prefería vivir con dolor a verte infeliz. Aunque triste pero cierto, yo decidí sufrir...

Pasaron los años, te casaste con Misao, e incluso tuvieron un hijo. Se llama Go, resulto ser un niño igualito a ti. ¡Que fortuna!. Varios de nuestros conocidos ya se habían casado y la mayoría con hijos. Yo seguía sin querer enamorarme de otra persona, me gustaba verte feliz con Misao y Go. No quería olvidarte. Hasta ahora todo iba bien pero... luego sucedió... una grave decisión que a todos nos trajo dolor...  
Una noche, sola en mi casa, de repente sentí un frío en el ambiente, temía lo peor y el teléfono sonó, era Ray, quien me pedía que fuese al hospital, pues pasó algo horrible. Al llegar los vi a todos ahí, muy tristes y angustiados, en un principio no entendí que sucedía pero al ver a Misao llorando y a Yami mirándome con dolor lo comprendí...te sucedió algo grave y probablemente te irías para ya no volver... no, yo no quería eso ¡No puedes!. ¡No debes dejar a Misao y a Go así!. ¡No te lo permito!... Ray trataba de controlarme, abrazándome y diciendo lo doloroso que era para todos también.. .pero eso no evito que llorara...

Salió el doctor a darnos la noticia. No necesitó hablar. Con esa mirada triste y lastimosa nos dijo todo... no lo lograste... la muerte te venció, te alejó de nosotros. Todos lloramos por tu partida, Tyson casi pierde el control de sí; te aprecia tanto. Misao no pudo evitar llorar y gritar desesperada al verte en tu sueño eterno, consolada por Yami quien ya no sabia que decirle, pues se sentía ya muy herida. Yo ya no podía llorar por más triste que me sentía de tu viaje sin regreso. El dolor había estado tanto tiempo en mí, que ya no lo sentía tan mal.  
- ¿Cómo pudiste? – te preguntó Misao entre sus sollozos llamando mi atención y algo confundida la escuche decir - ¿Cómo pudiste tomar esta decisión ahora? Ni siquiera te despediste antes – y siguió llorando, ahora molesta, y yo, confundida, pregunté lo sucedido a Yami. Sin mirarme me dijo:  
- Se suicidó – me quedé asombrada y luego me miró – lo encontraron tirado en el piso desangrándose. Se cortó las venas – no pude evitar una cara de no creer lo que Yami decía – yo tampoco lo creería si no fuera porque me llamó por teléfono diciendo "lo siento" minutos antes de que lo encontraran casi muerto – comenzó a llorar. Yo aún no creía que te habías suicidado¿Por qué?... esa pregunta sólo me la responderías a mí. Antes de regresar a casa me dieron una carta que encontraron cerca de ti con mi nombre escrito. Un sobre sencillo, cerrado y algo húmedo. La tomé, solo hasta que llegué a casa la abrí curiosa por saber¿Por qué a mí y no a Misao? Entonces leí:

_"Solo tú eliges tu destino"  
Esa frase marcó mi vida y aún muerto siempre estará conmigo, presente en mí. Sé que te preguntarás por qué me quite la vida, así nada mas, después de que todo parecía estar bien, pero... la verdad... es que yo no estaba bien y no era culpa de nadie, era yo que ya no soporté el dolor de cada noche, cada visita que nos hacías aunque no fuera para verme precisamente a mí, sino a mi hermana que celoso miraba cuando tú le sonreías... así es... mi dolor era por ti, por mi arrepentimiento de no haberte revelado mis sentimientos hacia ti. Estaba tan enamorado de ti que temía no serte correspondido, por eso fingí ignorarte, porque tú me dijiste una vez que jamás te fijarías en alguien, decías firmemente que no te casarías jamás y eso me hizo querer olvidarte, pero no podía y en parte no quería. Me gustaba esa sensación de calor al verte cerca, de sólo pensar en ti me hacia sentir mejor, eras toda mi alegría prohibida que jamás sería para mí.  
Al conocer a Misao vi muchas cosas tuyas reflejadas en ella y creí que al estar con ella me olvidaría de ti. Me sentía feliz al lado de Misao, creía que te olvidaba con el tiempo... pero no era así... solo vivía una alegría falsa y me engañaba pensando que ya te había olvidado... con el tiempo mis sentimientos, mis sueños de cada noche y mis visiones cuando me comportaba cariñosamente con Misao me hacían ver la verdad. Ya no soportaba recordar que estaba casado y tenia un hijo con la persona que no amaba. La realidad no me dejaba en paz y por ese error que cometí te pido disculpas y a todas las personas que engañé, sobretodo a Misao y Go.  
Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes de cometer este error.  
Perdóname por amarte en silencio y por la cobardía de suicidarme dejando mis problemas olvidados, pero no resueltos.  
Prométeme no contarle a nadie más sobre esta carta por favor.  
Aquí me despido de ti con la promesa de cuidar de todos ustedes, mis amigos. Pero de ti, seré tu ángel desde ahora, esperando tu llegada, ojalá no pronta.  
Adiós entonces..._

Entonces... ¿ambos vivíamos engañados?. ¿En una alegría, una felicidad falsa?. ¿Yo decidí sufrir porque tú vivieras una fantasía? Yo creía que eras feliz... ¡Qué tonta!. ¡Era mi culpa! Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía, si no me hubiera negado, así, tal vez... no, era seguro que ahora seguirías vivo y yo a tu lado. Eso era nuestra verdadera felicidad... que jamás veremos cumplida...  
Ahora ya no sirve de nada decir lo que sentimos, ya es muy tarde admitir nuestro amor mutuo... ya no seremos felices jamás, porque estaba tan cerca y no la vimos...  
"Sólo tú eliges tu destino" Es una horrible realidad... cómo preferiría pensar que el destino de cada quién ya está escrito, a saber que lo que uno decide hacer tendrá una importante consecuencia muchas veces dolorosa... ya no quiero decidir, por ese grave error te perdí, no solo a ti, anteriormente perdí a muchas otras personas que amaba... ya no quiero amar, no quiero pensar, decidir... sólo quiero olvidar... olvidar que por mi culpa tú ya no estás... ya no te veremos jamás...por mi culpa arruiné la felicidad de los demás... Ya no quiero saber más... ¡Quiero irme lejos y ya no regresar!...

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que leí esa carta... en este lugar no existe el tiempo... no hay nadie a quien lastimar, amar, odiar, apreciar, olvidar o... matar... tampoco puedo sentir otra cosa más que un delicioso dolor... hay un refrescante ambiente... una acogedora sombra me abraza... estando helada no siento frío... me agrada mucho porque ya no haré daño a nadie... ya no elegiré mal... ya no tendré un futuro, un destino... porque ahora... no estoy muerta ni viva... si no... muerta en vida...  
Esto es lo que elegí...

---------------FIN----------------

Pues bien, este fic fue inspiracion de la frase que me decia mi papá: "Solo tú eliges tu destino"  
y va para ti papi XDDD

Kris.


End file.
